


Stopped

by Duchesse_Chonps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Damnit, He earned that rank, I repeat, Knotting, Lystle is enjoying this, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rarepair, Ridges, Tentacles, Thrawn being Thrawn, Thrawn being a good Admiral, Thrawn is an Admiral, this is CONSENSUAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn deduced quite easily that Lieutenant Yogar Lystle was not the rebel spy Fulcrum. However, he could not clear the Lieutenant just yet, as he waited for the true spy to make his final move and reveal himself and the rebel base. Lystle would have to remain in a cell until then, much to the Grand Admiral chagrin. Loyal and competent officers should not suffer such treatment. And he would not, Thrawn would see to it.I read Inordinate from mr milky, and was desperate when I saw it was the only fic around those two. Well, now there is a second.If someone wants to beta read, I would be most interested !
Relationships: Yogar Lyste/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Stopped

Lystle stopped thinking.

He had stopped claiming his innocence as soon as the door of the cell the two Stormtroopers thrown him inside closed, leaving him alone and terrified to contemplate the mess he was in. His embarrassing time with Princess Leia may have brought him great shame, but his framing as Fulcrum… Proving that it was a machination was going to be painful, if possible. Lystle knew the interrogation protocol, and while he never actually saw one, he did hear one, conducted by Governor Pryce. Knowing her, she would not start asking questions just yet. He winced when he remembered the cries of the rebel unlucky enough to end in her grasp. Overthinking would do no good in this situation. Lystle inspired, recalling his training, and waited. 

His wait was short lived, as he heard a small group of Troopers heavily approach his cell. The sound of the door opening soon followed, and Lystle turned to see, to his surprise, neither a Trooper, nor Arihnda Pryce.

“Lieutenant.”

Grand Admiral Thrawn ?

“Sir.”

He managed to say, his voice shaking a bit. Cool and unreadable crimson eyes scanned him, and the Grand Admiral dismissed the Deathtroopers. While Thrawn was more than capable to deal with a simple officer as Lystle, the latter was surprised that he actually took the time to deal with him personally. On the other hand, Lystle was supposed to be Fulcrum.  
Knowing his superior abilities, he would soon detect the truth. Lystle would be free, unharmed, except for his already bruised ego, but he truly preferred that to the other alternatives. 

He stood at attention, waiting for his superior orders. Who was currently back turned to him, incredibly busy with the room commands. After short beeping, the light deemed to an acceptable level for a Chiss, but the heat remained to a pleasant temperature for a human. 

“Sir ?”

“I do not recall allowing you to speak, Lieutenant.”

Lystle gasped, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but stilled. Thrawn hasn’t given him the permission to speak yet.

“Good, Lieutenant.”

He gulped. This soft voice was deceiving, even to someone who saw this brilliant mind in action, or the training with his personal Assassin Droids. Fear crept inside Lystle, threatening to crumble his weak facade. Especially now Thrawn circled him, searching and cataloging every weaknesses he was certainly showing. Thrawn faced him, red eyes boring right to his soul.

“Very good Lieutenant, at ease.”

Lystle released a shaky breath, avoiding looking the imposing male before him. He stopped hiding his emotions, letting his fear and incomprehension color his face. Thrawn merely smiled, the kind of smile he knew the Chiss used to not freak his audience with his normally ever stoic expression. 

“At ease. Nothing will be done to you. I know you aren’t the rebel spy.”

Lystle gasped again, the build-up stress leaving him suddenly.

“Sit Lieutenant.”

He thanked the Admiral gracious order with a nod. His legs would not have hold him much longer. With a smile Lystle believed more sincere, Thrawn started.

“Lieutenant, while the evidence against you is damning, I know that you are not Fulcrum. Unfortunately, I must maintain this charade. Our rebel mole, knowing we were closing on him, acted in desperation and made the mistake of framing you. Now that you are so convincingly arrested, he will continue to act, and with no doubt conduct other mistakes that will lead to him and the rebel cell.”

Understatement dawned to Lystle. Yes. This was the perfect plan.

“Your dedication to the Empire is much appreciated, Lieutenant. Now tell me, what do you want ?”

What ? What did he want ? What should he want ?

“While you imprisonment is necessary to the advancement of our plans, it displeases me greatly to let one of my officers suffer such treatment and slander. The capture of our spy is close and certain, but even I am not sure yet when it will happen. What do you want to make your stay...tolerable ?”

Lystle did not stop his smile, and asked for his datapad library. He had a great number of books he wanted to read but lacked the time to do so. This would give him the opportunity to regain a bit of strength too, the cell was wide enough to work out. 

“Very well, I will see that it reaches you as soon as possible.”

Taking this as the cue of the Grand Admiral to leave, Lystle saluted him and stepped back, cowering before the Deathtroopers waiting behind the door to maintain the scheme. Their footsteps faded, along with Lystle remaining fear. With the Grand Admiral on his side, his name will be soon cleared without discussion, and the rebels will finally fall. If a few days or weeks inside a cosy cell was the price, then so be it.

He was in the middle of a serie of push-ups when Thrawn came back, a small bag hanging at one shoulder, the Troopers guarding the door and those accompanying him out of sight at the corner. He brought it himself ?! Well, he must keep the charade up, but he could have ordered several guards to bring his things, and even if Fulcrum was among them, even him wouldn’t have dared to check the bag. Wordlessly, Lystle grabbed it and emptied it in the small table near his bed, half listening the short beepings of the room commands. He found the datapad as expected, and also some sweets he was particularly fond of. 

He swept his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and turned back to the Grand Admiral, thankful and ashamed. He wasn’t supposed to present himself to a superior in this state, half naked and unkempt. But he supposed in those circumstances, Thrawn would be lenient, if the candies were anything at. 

“An officer of the Empire should always be at the top of his form. However, we can’t have you be interrupted doing basic training. I can pass the pad as a tool to carry your confession, but you must appear...weakened. This will not do.”

He caught his chin with his hand, a pose Lystle regularly found the Admiral taking when he was before a complicated mystery. A smile, unlike the polite one he regularly saw and the more sincere from before crept on Thrawn face. 

“Lieutenant, as you know, a good soldier must cultivate both spirit and body. You now have the means for the spirit, however, for your body, we must tread… Differently.”

Lystle stopped imagining and waited for his superior genius idea. 

“We both know that you serve loyaly the Empire. The others outside, do not, and will not except me to treat you like one, hence why I am offering… This.”

Thrawn did not need to explain. For someone usually so unreadable, he wore his desire freely. 

“Now, said Lystle, this can be expected, but after ?”  
“Fraternization with such a difference between our ranks is forbidden, and will not be tolerated.”  
“What can be tolerated now ?”  
“Whatever we choose to allow, Lieutenant.”

Lystle shivered at the sound of his rank so softly said, and stooped weighting his options. Another new smile appeared on the face of his future lover, feral, as he undo his belt.

“Come Lieutenant.”

He did, until his naked chest was barely touching the Admiral.

“I learn that the first times would be more pleasant for my partner when he had time to get, properly acquainted.”

Lystle fell to his knees and pushed the immaculate pants and briefs down, revealing powerful blue thighs and… Nothing. Male Chiss seemed to keep their reproductive organs inside a pouch. Thankfully, it was not the first time Lystle met this scenario. He ghosted a finger on the slit, feeling movement beneath. He shot a glance at the Admiral, who was calmly looking down at him, arms crossed behind his back. Seeing no opposition, he tentatively licked the opening, and felt it slowly open under his ministrations, the movement of the organ increasing, until it sprang free. It was a tentacle, indigo unlike his owner, not particularly long, not particularly large. Lystle curiously caressed it, watching it move widely. Thrawn tensed, and he brought a hand to Lystle chin, petting him. He stopped his visual analysis and licked it. 

The appendage twitched, pressing itself inside his mouth. The taste was...Otherworldly. Strong. And it increased, as the tentacle was self lubricating. And expanding. He could feel Thrawn spreading inside his mouth, getting longer, wider, harder. And so wet. He moaned, the taste overwhelming. Thrawn grip hardened in an instant.

“Lieutenant, you should prepare yourself, unless you wish to finish like this.”

He thought about it a moment, sucking the twitching member, and brought one of his hand that was previously unconsciously caressing Thrawn leg to his mouth, gathering as much fluid he could without letting the Grand Admiral out. The hand on his chin came to his cheek, grasping it forcefully. Lystle felt a bruise forming. He haphazardly disrobed, somehow keeping his lover inside, and prepared himself. He found the liquid as good as any other lube he used, and soon added a second finger, scissoring himself open, his second hand firmly attached to the Admiral. 

“How ready are you, Lieutenant ?”

He stopped his movements and whimpered.

“Tell me, Lieutenant, let me hear you. Let me hear you when you prepare yourself for me.”

Tearing up, he stopped being silent and earnestly moaned around the ever growing member. Soon two finger became three, and he could no longer keep the two rhythms. One digit sloppily found his prostate, and Lystle stopped pleasuring the Admiral. His second hand left his back and grabbed his head, pushing him back.

“You are not done yet Lieutenant. Keep. Going.” 

He took him again, this time down to his throat. Thrawn exhaled, and took control, thrusting slowly but deeply, groaning as Lystle moans vibrated around him. Snarling, he retired the human head from his now hard tentacle, and watched glassed eyes and the trail of liquid dripping on the front of his “prisoner”.

“Back on your bed. Raise your legs.”

Lystle jumped in position, Thrawn hot on his heel. He barely had time to hold his legs up when Thrawn hands replaced his hands with his own at the back of his knees and. Pushed.

Lystle screamed.

He entered decidedly but slowly, fully expanded, ridges now apparent pressing inside deliciously, until they stopped. Thraw stopped, why did Thrawn stopped—

“Breathe Lieutenant. I want to hear you scream.”

Lystle inhaled, and screamed when Thrawn thrust back down again, hard. He was no longer slow, and Lystle could feel him up to his throat.

“Thrawn !”

And Thawn stopped.

“No, Lieutenant.”

He cried, trying foolishly to grab the white gloved hands, to make the Grand Admiral move again. 

“Please sir !”

He resume his thrusts, albeit far less intense than before.

“This is something I never quite understood.”

Said conversationally the Chiss, passing his ridges one by one inside the quivering hole.

“Names are important, they are the first thing that are ever given to you.”

He fully pulled out, teasing his entrance with the tip of his member.

“But rank...”

He continued, entering again with the same maddening pace.

“Rank, unlike name, is earned.”

He went all the way in, resting firmly but unmoving right on his spot.

“And I will most appreciate, Lieutenant, that you refer to me as such.”

“Yes ! Sorry Admiral, please —”

“Yes Lieutenant. Yes.”

He lunged forward, spreading Lystle legs to their limit.

“AAAH Admiral, please !”

Still thrusting, he covered the human body with his own, releasing his legs to catch his round cheeks and spread them, pressing even deeper. Lystle head fall back and he yelled. Red eyes spotted the unguarded neck and the Chiss sanked his teeth gently, pushing Lystle through the bed, until he felt him tightened around him and tense, moist staining his shirt. He stilled his thrusts, watching his partner getting down his high and feel him still hard in him. 

“How are you, Lieutenant ?”

“Admiral, I’m.. Fine. But… You ?”

“How kind of you, Lieutenant. I do need a bit more time to finish, if you allow ?”

Lystle nodded.

“Thank you Lieutenant. For this time only, I will ask you to remain silent. Can you do that for me ?”

“Yes Admiral.”

“Good.”

Thrawn let go his cheeks to fish something out of his pocket. He grabbed the device, releasing the force field that he apparently installed before. He gestured Lystle to claps his arms and legs behind his back, pressing the hard member deeper into his spent core. Lystle stiffled his moan under the pleased eyes of his superior, and he activated the comm.

“This session was more dirty than anticipated, bring me a clean uniform.”

“Aknowledged.”

The dry voice of the Trooper broke the ambiance a bit, but when Thrawn reactivated the shield and carelessly thrown the device away, not letting the trembling Lieutenant under him out his sight, Lystle found he could not concentrate on anything else. Which made him nearly miss the growth of the tentacle, trapping it inside and keeping Lystle and the Grand Admiral joined. 

“Now Lieutenant, growled Thrawn, I suggest you hold tight. You are here for quite a ride now.”

Explained Thrawn with another feral smile, and simultaneously thrust again and bite deeply on his shoulder.  
Lystle stopped thinking, feeling the impossible thrusts tearing another orgasm from him, and the wide knot trapping his partner essence inside him. 

Lystle came back to his senses to a shirtless and pantless Grand Admiral. He admired the inhumanly sculpted chest, and tried to raise and arm to feel it. Fatigue and the sting of Thrawn teeth stopped him. And his feral smile, as he observed his come slowly drip from Lystle used hole. He moaned, and Thrawn eyes shot back to his spent face.  
The Chiss rose from the bed, grabbed his ruined clothes and put them in the chute, where they would be immediately destroyed. He grabbed the communicator and opened the cell door. 

“Your clothes, sir.”

Now fully clothed, he stepped out of the cell. 

“This was an interesting start, Lystle. Let’s see what we can get tomorrow.”


End file.
